1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to brake systems for vehicles, and more particularly to multi-disc brake systems having discs slideable longitudinally on a hub.
2. Related Art
A typical sliding disc-type brake assembly is disclosed in U.S. patent and includes a knuckle body having a piston cavity for receiving a piston, and a bridge extending outwardly from the knuckle body. A plurality of brake pads are disposed on the bridge and spaced from one another to receive a pair of discs between the brake pads. The pair of discs are disposed on a hub of the brake assembly so that the discs can slide axially or longitudinally along the hub, while being retained against relative movement in a direction of rotation of the hub. The brake pads typically have a pair of spaced apart holes therethrough so that a pair of fasteners can be inserted through the holes and into a pair of threaded holes within the bridge. With the pair of discs received between the brake pads, and with the brake pads secured to the bridge by the fasteners, an outermost brake pad mates with and retains an outermost disc to retain the other disc and pads in an assembled state. Accordingly, the fasteners used to hang the brake pads are also used to bolt the bridge and outer stationary pad to the knuckle body, such that servicing the pads requires disassembly of the bridge from the knuckle body.
A multiple disc system constructed according to the present invention overcomes or greatly minimizes the above limitations of prior multiple disc brake systems both in use and in assembly, particularly with respect to redundant retention of brake system components to the hub of the brake assembly in addition to the fasteners.